


Desired and Allowed

by ladygray99



Series: The Edge [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Asgard there are things a warrior or prince could never permit himself to desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired and Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> These stories aren’t in chronological order but I think this is one of my favorites in this ‘verse.

Thor did not understand the things that were going on around him at first, but much of Midgard was still most strange to him. His new brothers in arms did their best to explain, but he found there were things they did not wish to discuss. Some even had a game called ‘Not It’ wherein the loser must explain uncomfortable things to himself or their Captain who was in his own way an alien.

This is why it took some time to notice what was occurring between their scientist berserker and the other men of their team. On Asgard, coupling between men was not uncommon, but there were rules and actions dependent on the status of those involved. Those rules obviously did not apply to Midgard and that was made clear to him when he entered the laboratory of Banner unannounced to find their Captain on his knees giving Bruce much pleasure by the look upon his face. Thor retreated before he was seen.

After that, he followed his nose and paid greater attention. He found the smell and marks of Bruce on both their fine archer, Barton, and the Lord of their great Midgardian tower, Stark. He imagined what these couplings must be like and felt old desires begin to stir.

~

Thor spotted Bruce sitting on the balcony overlooking the great city. He had a book in his hands, but he did not appear to be paying it great mind. He approached carefully. “Friend Banner, may I speak with you?”

Bruce set aside his book. “Of course, take a seat.” He gestured towards the empty chair. Thor sat carefully.

“I would wish to ask a question concerning status of certain acts on Midgard, but I fear the others would insist on a round of ‘Not It’.”

“Ah.” Bruce sat up a little straighter. “I will do my best to answer your questions without passing the buck.”

Thor nodded and studied his hands, finding himself at a rare loss of words. “I know of your couplings between yourself and the good Captain. And I believe you are also coupling with Barton and Stark.”

“And… such things are not done on Asgard?”

Thor frowned. It was difficult to explain. “A man may take pleasure in the body of another man - this is not uncommon. But there are certain acts that a warrior or prince could not allow himself to desire or to be subjected to. Those who do allow or desire so are seen as less than men.”

“Ah,” Bruce nodded. “Warriors are only allowed on top. That was a common thought here on Earth until maybe the last fifty years, if that.”

“But now it is not… a requirement?”

“No. There are some who enjoy things one way or another, and there will always be people who cling to old - or even very old - ideas, but that’s not as common. Do you have a problem with what Steve and I do?”

“Nay not. I…” Thor once again looked to his hands, his fingers twisted as if in mimicry of Bruce’s actions when uneasy. “I perhaps envy him.” He looked up to see Bruce nodding, appearing much the Midgardian sage.

“There are things on Asgard that warriors and princes are not allowed to do, but if you envy Steve, I am willing to guess you perhaps did them once?”

“When I was young, long before my first battle or the weight of Mjolnir ever found my hand.”

“I see. What would you like? What do you want?” Thor did not answer, only gazed back to his hands, still unable to face the unease. Bruce stood and stepped close. “Would you like me to take you, Thor?” His head snapped up. “Would you like me to help you feel like that young man again, free from battle or duty, accepting of the pleasure given to you, here on Midgard, where no word of it will ever reach your father’s court?” 

Thor felt the desire crawl up his spine. “You are most wise, my friend.”

Bruce smiled. “Go to your rooms, take a shower, and wash every part of yourself you can access. I will join you in a little while, and I expect you to be naked when I arrive.”

He leapt to his feet as surely as if his old weapons master had just strode into the room, eager to prove himself. Bruce tipped his head towards the doors, and with a quick nod, Thor headed to his rooms with long fast strides so it would not appear as if he were running.

He threw off his clothes as he entered, but left his door unlocked so that Bruce could enter. Making his way to the shower, he remembered what Bruce had told him: to wash every part that he could access. He ran the thick rich soap through his hair and down his body taking care with manhood, which was already becoming firm. He even reached behind himself, and though he had limited access, he attempted to clean himself in that most private of places. 

Thor was stepping out of his bathroom still damp to find the other man already waiting for him. Bruce’s eyes slid over his body, and he pulled back his shoulders. 

“Drop the towel.”

Thor grinned despite his nerves and cast the towel aside. 

Bruce peered over the top of his glasses. “God of Thunder. Also fertility and goats, if my reading is correct.”

“I like goats.”

“So do I. We’ll talk about that later.” Bruce stepped in closer and walked around him in obvious inspection. “Tell me about this man you knew before. Was he gentle with you, treat you like something delicate? Or was he rough and tumble, having his way?” Bruce’s fingers slid up his spine.

Thor thought back on Ölvir, a warrior of his father’s court. He had barely been considered a man, and it was the coldest night of winter, when Ölvir first drew him aside and spoke of warming his bed. “He was strong but not unkind. He wished not to shame me nor curry favor. Merely to have my presence near him.” Thor did not let his mind go further than those winter nights as Ölvir perished in battle not long after.

“I see.” Thor began to feel nervous as Bruce had made no strong move towards him yet. Perhaps things were different on Midgard. Bruce stepped back and looked him over once more. “Well, the height difference will make certain things difficult, but I’m sure we can manage. Lay on the bed on your side. I want access.”

Thor quickly obeyed, a flush of forgotten heat rushing through his body. Bruce pulled a clear bottle from a bag that had been sitting at the foot of the bed. “I’m guessing you probably use oil or something on Asgard, but here we have stuff called KY.”

Thor nodded. He had once known those special oils well but had wondered what Bruce might use. 

Bruce settled onto the bed behind him. “Stroke yourself for me, just slowly and gently.” Thor closed his eyes and did as told. Bruce’s hands slid down his backside, and parted the globes of his cheeks. “Oh, I can tell just by looking that you are going to be so tight.” There was a click of a bottle, a squirting noise and the slick finger began teasing around his entrance. He tried to push back onto it, ancient desires suddenly welling up and surrounding him. “Easy there. I know you’re not likely to break, but you haven’t done this for a while so I’m going to take my time making sure you’re open for me.”

Thor wondered if Bruce teased the Captain so, but he did not dwell on that long though as Bruce breached him with one small finger. He squeezed around it. “Okay, I’m certainly going to need more than my fingers to loosen you up, but that’s a good place to start. Now just relax while I do this.”

Thor kept his eyes closed while he felt Bruce’s one small finger slide in and out of him. His manhood was already oozing fluids. After a few minutes, a second finger slipped in and turned, stretching the muscles. He tried to relax and allow Bruce to work his body open.

Thor grunted slightly when he pushed in a third without warning, but it was more a spike of passion than discomfort. Then, Bruce pulled out his fingers and went back to the bag. He pulled out something made of rubber that looked like ever larger balls had been spitted onto a wide stick. The ball at the top was no bigger than the tip of Thor’s thumb and the largest looked to be nearly the size of Bruce’s fist. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be using the largest.” Bruce slicked up the strange object. “I’ll just go as far as the one that’s a little smaller than my cock. It’ll open you nice and easy.”

“You need not worry about the strength of my body.”

“It is the strength of your body I’m worried about. I don’t want to push into you when you’re not open for me because you’re likely to squeeze down and I’ll never get back out.”

Thor couldn’t help the chuckle. “It would be a difficult discussion to have with the others.”

“Yes. Now roll over onto your front and spread your legs.”

Thor did as he was told. He once knew this position well. Bruce’s fingers were in him again briefly then there was a sudden pop that went through his body as Bruce pushed one of the balls into him then pulled it back out. 

“Tell me if this hurts too much.”

“I will.” Thor folded his arms under his head and tried to keep himself from rubbing his manhood against the blankets of his bed. Another small tremor of pleasure went through him as Bruce worked the same ball in and out of his body several times. Just as he was becoming accustom to the feeling and rhythm there was bit of a stretch as a larger ball was pushed into him. It wiggled purposefully and touched something inside of him. His hips bucked hard. He had forgotten the intensity of that.

He heard Bruce chuckle a bit before starting again. This time every move of the larger ball sent heavy jolts through his body along with the slight burn of being stretched. “Thor, I can promise you right now we will be doing this again, and I will show you all the interesting things Midgardian craftsmen have designed to give pleasure to the body.”

Thor groaned into his arms. His mind was already running ahead wondering what other objects of delight he has yet to discover. Bruce pushed another ball into him, and he felt his thighs begin to tremble as if he had been running for many days. “That feels most large.”

Bruce stroked his back. “That is only about half the width of my cock but if it’s too much for you…”

“Nay.” Thor would not have cared if it was the most excruciating pain ever. The longer Bruce played with him the more desperate his need to be filled. “I will gladly take what you give.”

“The brave warrior.”

Thor hissed even before he realized that Bruce had put another ball into him. That one was worked in and out, sometime stopping halfway, left there for him to squirm against, and squirming he was. He was becoming downright desperate.

Then, without warning, Bruce pushed in one more large ball before whipping them all out. Thor bellowed as his hips rutted against the bed. Bruce delivered a slap to his backside, and he didn’t know Midgaridans did _that_. “Don’t you dare rub off. Not when we’re so close. Roll over. I want to see you when I do this.”

Thor rolled onto his back, a desperate need nearly blinding him. He watched the other man strip. Bruce was not as muscled as the others, but he hardly needed to be. His manhood was large and thick, and he licked his lips at the sight of it.

Bruce settled between his legs. “It would be easier on your knees, but I want to look you in the eyes.”

Lifting his legs to Bruce’s shoulders, he felt Bruce push into him. He expected to cry out. Instead a long soft sigh came out, as if slipping into his bed after a long journey away. 

Bruce didn’t move but instead kissed the inside of his leg. “You need this.” He whispered. “This isn’t a want.” He shifted his hips. “This is raw need. This is what you’re meant for.”

Thor thought he should argue but couldn’t. Not with pure pleasure filling every part of him. Bruce began to move in earnest, keeping a steady pace but thrusting in deep each time, touching some long neglected part of him that he had sorely missed.

“Touch yourself for me again. Let me see you cum. Let me see a god of fertility spill himself across his own body.”

Thor grabbed his manhood and began working it in earnest, feeling no need to make it last for he already knew this would happen again. The warm pleasure began to burn, and fire whipped through his veins. He moved his hand faster as the sound of Bruce slapping against him filled his ears. And when he found his release, more seed spilling from his body than he could ever recall, a great roar came from him, and thunder clapped in a clear blue sky.

Bruce reached out and wiped some of the opalescent seed from his belly. “Wow, it tingles. Oh I’m going to find something to do with that.” Then he closed his eyes, tilted back his head, and with a low growl of his own, he spilled his seed into Thor’s body.

It was several moments before he pulled himself from Thor’s body and collapsed onto the bed beside him. “Thor, if you have any more uncomfortable questions, feel free to ask me. I will be happy to answer them.”

Thor laughed and began to consider other questions Bruce might take pleasure in answering.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, pretty please, especially on Thor’s voice?


End file.
